User talk:Dawna Celeste
Haha, even my grammar is not up to scratch. xD Thanks for your help, just giving you some talk page love. :D Q Cumba FX 11:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : Why, thank you. I'm a grammar nut! --User:Dawna Celeste|Dawna Celeste 09:41, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :For the SIN and BOO page. I put their purpose in past tense. As the wiki has stated in the Rules. I still need to work on this technique though. User:Unicogirl|Unicogirl 21:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: *grins sheepishly* My bad, I got rather confused about how we're meant to handle leaks of events that haven't occurred yet. I know there must be a Wikia rule or so about that, but I didn't think of looking at the time... --User:Dawna Celeste|Dawna Celeste 15:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for understanding. Like I said, I need to get use to this myself, and not using "You" and "Your", and getting use to using "Gaians" and "Them". Except when it comes to game rules and such. I am also working on Overseer / Sentinel page, but I want to figure out how to do Character boxes. I spent weeks searching on how to do one, and it turns out that we have one 0_o; it was so hidden. Template:Infobox Bio. I am trying to expand on the information, I'll post it in the Forum. Bunai82 02:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::: "You vs Them" is elementary compared to leaks. Do you think we'll be getting many more of these? It's a little hard to deal with when you don't know quite how much is real leak and how much is fiction... --User:Dawna Celeste|Dawna Celeste 19:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) About info box I am not finished with the Bio box yet, so if you could please hold on a bit before editing anything? I have to find a way to make it be surrounded by a rectangle and colored. Plus I need to configure a proper size for all the pictures. Bunai82 : Sure, but why didn't you put an "Under Construction" tag on the page? It's perfectly reasonable for someone to use a template if there's no note saying not to do so yet! --User:Dawna Celeste|Dawna Celeste 13:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: For some reason I didn't get any kind of alert to your last reply...hmm. Oh yeah, feel free to wipe your Talk page of my Comments, since the issues have passed. Anyway I am not aware of such a tag (under construction), but I will use that next time if I am doing anything. Also I came to say... The Template:Infobox Bio is FINALLY finished. Dantman got the #if code to work, so now if you leave something blank, it will not show up in the box ^_^v I also added some more rows based on the first Olympics. My apologize for being such a weak Admin and coder ;_; And thank you for filling in some of Sasha's info. For future notice, try keeping their attire/appearance very short in text. Now comes the constancy between the npc pages, like the manga/comic appearances. I'll put up a page for that, since I don't think it needs a template or category. blah thanks for putting up with my pushiness. p.s I copied all the SDPlus items, so don't worry about that *rubs eyes* Bunai82 04:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :You're pretty good... ;) Thanks for actually making the template, it would have been beyond many of us, including me! --User:Dawna Celeste|Dawna Celeste 05:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC)